


A Little Bit of Heaven

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Fallen Angel Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Stiles is a 'Guardian Angel', and just so happens to be Derek Hale's Guardian. Things don't go as planned.





	A Little Bit of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time writing for this fandom, I've never had so much fun writing characters like this, and honest to god am so happy I watched this show. I don't think I've ever loved a character as much as Stiles, he is a pure sass muffin. I haven't written in years so sorry for any mistakes, also I abuse commas a lot. It's a life choice!! 
> 
> Anyways Enjoy!

“This is a terrible plan, Derek. Like even I can see how terrible it’s going to go and I don’t have future sight, or some other kind of sight seeing powers.”

“Shut up.”

The angle-“Stiles, my name is Stiles. Please learn it and use it when talking to me Derek.” “Is that even your real name? Stiles is so ridiculous sounding.” “Hey! My job is to protect you, not for you to attack me with harsh words!-just huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at Derek. Said alpha werwolf has been spending the last three hours making a plan to fight off the Alpha Pack, while bantering with his so called “Guardian Angel”, it was back and forth between them like always. It pissed Derek off how he was the only one who could see the asshole, his beta’s would give him strange looks when they walked in on him growling at Stiles. The angel would just smirking before disappearing in a blink of the eye. When the angel first started appearing it was little things that would put him off, a figure always standing at the edge of his vision. He’d noticed a man standing around watching him, he was always clad in a black suit that fit him perfectly and give Derek a little smirk before disappearing around the corner. That part always drove Derek crazy, and he thought he was hallucinating the whole thing. It wasn’t until the whole Kanima thing, and getting thrown into a pool while drowning to death from being paralyzed did the man finally step in. He’d pulled Derek’s drowning body out of the pool and pumped the water out of his chest, before saying to him, “You’re really clumsy for a born werewolf.” And those were his first words to Derek. When he asked who the man was he simple said, “Stiles, your Guardian Angel. I’ll be seeing you later Derek.” He winked before disappearing after that.

Now he was always there pestering Derek or ‘helping him’ which was really just the angel annoying him and point out faults in his plans. Sometimes he’d stand by the edge of the woods watching as Derek trained his beta’s, Lydia and Allison on the side practicing at the make shift shooting range. The pack would sometimes catch Derek looking somewhere off to the side, sometimes they pointed it out or get confused whenever Derek was glaring at Stiles. But of course, no one else could see the asshole except Derek so it was really annoying.

“Change Allison’s and Lydia’s positions to over here.” Stiles says as he walks over to the table, snatching the pencil out of Derek’s hand to mark the two spots. “It’s hidden, and if you have them wear a bottle of mountain ash around their necks it’ll mask their scents from the werewolves. Also, the twins are going to automatically shift into Voltron Alpha form, but you have to remember they’re people who have emotions so you can play on that. Aiden likes Lydia and Ethan likes Danny, you can always threaten the two humans in front of them to get them to back off. It’s dirty fighting but their assholes.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at the angel, his eyes constantly watching the way Stiles mouth moved, he had to stop himself when he realized he was leaning forward. Snapping his attention back to the map, his eyebrows furrowed before saying, “You know a lot about battle tactics.”

The angel shrugs, “I’ve had my fair share of wars and battles, it kind of ingrains into your brain after years of war.” He shrugs, a look of sadness crossing his face, before disappearing behind that wicked smile. Derek only hums, before leaning over the map again, ignoring the heat radiating off of Stiles as he watches the angel mark some more things down on the map, his handwriting is slanted and neat, curling the letters together as he writes I one fluid motion. Picking up the tapping from Stiles fingers, Derek watches the long spidery appendages as they tap rapidly against the paper, Derek listens to the tapping for a moment his lips twitching a little as he recognize’s the beat. 

“Another one bites the dust? Really? Didn’t think you were a Queens fan.” 

Stopping, Stiles glances down at his fingers, straightening himself up before flashing a smile at Derek, “What can I say, they have a way of getting their songs stuck in your head. And shut up, I know you like listening to Duran Duran when you’re alone.”

Flushing, Derek glares at the angel before standing up, “I’m going to get some rest, I’ll see you some other time Stiles.”

“See ya, Sourwolf!” Stiles calls cheerily before disappearing. Glaring at the spot the man was just standing, Derek huffs before going to shower and then sleep.

~~

Derek growls when he gets thrown against the wall by Kali, Deaucalin just smirks as chaos happens around him. The twins are keeping Boyd and Erica occupied, while Scott and Isaac are busy with Ennis who has a nasty slash across Isaac’s chest. Allison was busy keeping Lydia safe while shooting arrows at the Darach, the English teacher Jennifer, which Derek still doesn’t understand how that happened. Snarling as Kali steps over him, he tries to claw at her legs only to have her slam her clawed foot down on his throat. The claws tearing into his neck and having him choke a little on the blood, his eyes are red and his wolf is howling for him to get up and fight back, but the lack of oxygen is starting to make his vision spotty. Just as quickly as she had slammed her foot onto his throat, she’s suddenly being thrown off him and flying through the air only to slam against the wall. Gasping for breath, Derek swivels his head to the side, seeing very familiar black suit pants.

“Stiles.” He gasp.

“Sorry I’m late. I think my party invitation got lost in the mail.” The angel smirks, grabbing Derek’s arm and lifting him up onto his feet with ease.

“And who are you? I don’t remember Hale having another human in his pack.” Deaucalian questions.

Stiles just smirks, “That’s because I’m not human. I’m the guy who’s about to kick your ass, Duke.”

The alpha snarls, and Kali is already there jumping at Stiles. The man is quick, he slides out of her field of attack, a long golden sword slipping out of his suit sleeve and Derek wonders how the hell the man can keep that thing hidden there. Stiles steps forward with speed that outmatches even a werewolves and slashes through both of Kali’s Achilles, sending the werewolf to her knees, striding up behind her he places a hand over her face. At first she goes silent before letting out a skin crawling scream, there’s white light slipping through Stiles fingers as he keeps his hand over her face, the alpha claws weakly at him before her arms suddenly drop. When he removes his hand it revels Kali’s face, her eyes have been melted away and there’s blood dripping from every orifice of her face as she drops to the ground like cement. 

Ennis roars, the noise echoing through the warehouse as he barrels through Isaac and Scoot to charge at Stiles. The angel does a flip to avoid those claws, smirks and toys with the alpha for a bit, letting him claw and snarl at him before getting bored. With lightning speed he runs over to a stack of crates, runs up them and flips backwards over Ennis, his sword coming down to split the alpha in half. Standing up, Stiles cleans the blood off his sword with a clothe, before turning towards the Darach. She screams in anger and sends a barrage of broken glass at his way, Stiles lifts up a hand lazily and the glass turns to sand that falls at his feet. Looking boredly at the sand he looks back up at Jennifer and says, “Really? That’s all you got? And here I was expecting a little showdown, but you really aren’t that strong are you?”

She growls at him, “I’ll kill you for killing Kali!” She screams.

“Who? The little alpha who I fried? She was weak wasn’t she, no wonder she could kill you like what was planned. She’s weak, just like you.” He smirks.

Jennifer howls with anger, charging at Stiles, a dagger in hand and when she gets close enough Stiles just waves a hand. A sickening crack echos as Jennifer’s head snaps, doing an entire 180 as her body slumps to the ground. Stiles just sighs, stepping over he dead body, “Well, that was no fun.” He looks over at the twins, “You wanna have a go at me?” They shake their heads and hold their hands up, fear radiating off them like heavy perfume.

“Alright, well this party wasn’t as fun as I thought it was going to be. Pity too, last time I had fun was back in the 1940s when I helping to slaughter a group of Nazi werewolves. Never saw what hit them.” He mutters as he hides his sword back under his sleeve, fixing his suit before turning his attention back towards Deaucalian, “So, what’s it going to be Duke? Wanna have a go at it? I promise to play nice and only use my hands. Or are you going to give up on your little revenge game, and start doing what you promised Talia Hale long ago you would be doing?”

“That was before those hunters lied and turned their backs on me, making me go blind. I’ll never make the same mistake like that again.” The alpha snarls.

“True. Gerard Argent did take away your sight, but you took away the lives of your pack. I’d say that’s even, I enjoy the motto ‘An eye for an eye’ tooth for a tooth’ but that doesn’t really fit here does it? How about this. I give you something precious back, and in return you keep your promise to Talia Hale. Break it, and…well, you probably don’t want to know what I’ll do with you.” 

The alpha is silent, his fist clenching and unclenching as he thinks the deal through. Shoulders lessoning in their tension he nods his head, “I’ll take the deal.”

“Perfect!” Waving his hand, Stiles smirks when he watches the surprise cross over Deaucalian’s face, the alpha take off his shades to look around the room. “I have given you your sight back, as well as some clarity of the mind. Now get out of here, and don’t come back to Beacon Hills until you’ve followed through with your promise.”

Deaucalian nods his head and then slips through the warehouse’s open door. Stiles jumps hums, turns his feet around and walks over to Derek, a hand coming up to touch the healing wound on his neck. Derek gulps and shudders a little when Stiles thumb traces over his Adam’s apple, the both of them stare at each other, but the moment is broken too quickly.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” Erica says, running over to Derek’s side to google at Stiles. “Who is this? Derek who is this, and why have I never met this beautiful man?”

Boyd just snorts and stands near his girlfriend, the others join them and all stair at Stiles. The angel just grins and waves a little at them, “Hello, Hale Pack. My name is Stiles, I’m Derek’s Guardian Angel.” He says like it’s no big deal, but all the beta’s eyes are growing huge, Derek wonders briefly if they’ll explode like they do in cartoons.

“Wait, and angel!? Like an angel of the Lord? I thought they didn’t kill people?” Scott says, the scent of confusion wrapping around him.

Stiles just snorts, “Nah, we kill people. Well, ok, that sounds like I’m saying we’re all psychopathic murderer’s, but we aren’t. But no, the Bible is shitty and tries to make us out as like some cherubic babies, when really we aren’t.” Stiles explains, “I kill who I see is fit to die, kind of like a jury decides who’s guilty or not. You know, balance the scale, blah blah blah.”

“That’s so cool.” Isaac mumbles, “Can we see your wings? Wait, no better, can you fly me around that would be the greatest thing ever.”

Derek glares at his beta’s, “He isn’t here for fun. Stop pestering the man.”

“Aw, Sourwolf, no need to get so grumpy. Is it cause I cramped up you’re badass alpha fight?” Stiles teases, “Sorry, but I knew that that battle was going to move as fast as a glacier during Global warming, I just got a little bored and decided to help out a bit. But I’ll back off next time, so I don’t hurt your masculinity.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” He growled, which only seemed to make the angel grin more.

“Wait a minute. Is this who you keep arguing with, and staring off at? This explains a lot now, and why you get this weird look on your face.” Lydia points out, looking over to Stiles, “For an angel I thought you’d be wearing more white than black.”

Stiles shrugs, “It’s not all halos and choir signing up there. To be honest it’s more like a boring surveillance job, and God’s an asshole, so I said fuck it and signed up to be some asshole’s Guardian. Plus I look way much better in black, white is for pussies.”

“Oh my god, you can curse? This is the best thing.” Erica grins, “Please say fuck. I want to hear an angel say fuck. Unless, wait to you get punished for cursing? Isn’t that a sin?”

“Again. Bible is very misleading. And yes I can fucking say fuck if I fucking want to say it.”

“Three fucks in a row, this is the greatest moment in my life.” Erica squeals.

Derek sighs, rubbing his face before looking back at his pack, “Can we go home now? I’m tired, you have school, and you can annoy Stiles later. When he decides to show himself to you lot.”

Stiles just smirks, leaning over into Derek’s space until they’re pressed up against each other, “Tired, Sourwolf? Want me to rub your back, and start a warm bath for you, maybe pour a little lavender oil in the tub to make it smell good?”

“I will bite you.” Derek snarls, which only reels the man on.

“Oooh, I never thought I’d be into biting, but hey I’m still discovering my kinks. I really like the way you say that.” He grins wickedly, licking his lips and Derek knows that the angel is pushing him and he knows it too.

Snarling, Derek glares at the angel before pushing him off and leaving them, running back to the loft so he can let out some of his pent up anger. His wolf is howling to be let loose, he lets it out as he runs through the Preserve, but reels it back in when he gets back to the loft. Throwing off his clothes as he falls onto the bed, groaning when he feels the tiredness in his bones.

Waking up the next morning, he turns his head to the side, immediately glaring when he sees Stiles sitting Indian style on his bed and…

“Were you watching me while I slept?”

“Yes.” Stiles says without an ounce of hesitation. “You look younger and at peace, also did you know you snuffle in your sleep? I thought you were snoring, but then I saw your nose do this cute little twitch thing. It’s actually really cute.”

“I’m naked.” 

“Yes. I’ve noticed. I’ve also noticed you have very impressive back muscles when you roll around in your sleep.”

Groaning, Derek rolls over so his back is turned towards Stiles, getting up to slip on the sweat pants laying near the bed. He ignores the feeling of the angel’s eyes watching him while he grumbles downstairs to the kitchen, he starts the coffee maker and pulls out the frozen box of Ego waffles so he can start on Isaac’s breakfast. The kid still had to school whether or not he wanted to. Tilting his head to the side Derek listened to th familiar sound of his beta’s heartbeat, noting that Peter’s was missing which meant the man was out doing some other kind of evil plot making. When he turned to look at the coffee machine he almost startled when he saw Stiles watching the machine make coffee, Derek raised an eyebrow and wondered if angel’s could eat human food.

“They can.” Stiles answered out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

Stiles turned towards him and smiled, “You were wondering if angels could eat human food, we can, but it’s not like we need the substance so we usually don’t. I however enjoy the warm taste of coffee in the morning.”

“You can…hear my thoughts?” Derek’s shoulders tensed and wondered how much Stiles knew.

“No, but you had this look on your face like you wanted to ask.”

Sighing in relief, Derek turned his head to watch Isaac sleepy stumble into the kitchen. The teenager ignoring the both of them to make grabby hands at the warm plate of waffles. Scarfing them down along with the cup of coffee and then disappearing back up the stairs, when he looks over at Stiles, Derek is caught off guard with the fond look on the angels face. 

“I’ve always wanted a family. Not that I don’t have one already, but they’re more like asshole work partners than family, I don’t have the same connection you have with your family or even you pack. It’s a dumb thing to want, I know. But just…for once I wish I knew what it was like to have parents that cared, and brothers and sisters to play with, fuck I really want a family meal. I’ve never had one of those before.” He looks mournful, and Derek feels something break inside of him a little.

“You know, there’s always room for one more in the pack. We don’t just have werewolves in a pack.”

Stiles jolts at his words, staring at him with a raw expression, something that Derek’s never seen before. Before he can get a word out the angel is already gone. Sighing, Derek shakes his head and picks up his coffee, grabbing his keys and waiting for Isaac to get ready so he can drive him to school. A mistake. That’s what he’s always been good at, making mistakes and pushing loved ones away.

~~ 

Later that week Derek wakes up to a hand caressing his cheek, when he looks up his breath catches him as he sees Stiles smiling face.

“Stiles?” He asks, voice sounding rough from just waking up.

“Yeah, it’s me Sourwolf.” The angel grins, “I thought about what you said, and I want that. I want a family, I want to be in your pack, I want…”

“What? Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.” His voice his hushed, like they’re meeting is forbidding and they’re hiding away. The angel leans forward until their noses are bumping, he brushes his lips across Derek’s in feather light touches before pulling back by an inch, staring at him with his sun touched honey eyes.

“I want you.” Stiles breathes.

Taking Stiles face in his hands, Derek brings their lips together kissing the angel and letting all his want, his need, his love for the angel through that one kiss. Stiles groans, falling on top of Derek as he grips his arms lie he’s afraid he’s going to be taken away from him, they kiss feverishly never stop to gasp for air or take a breath. When Derek lets one of his hands slip down Stiles back its then that he notices the angel isn’t wearing anything, he moans into the kiss and flips Stiles onto his back. Throwing the covers off of him so he can pounce on the grinning man, they kiss once more, twice, thrice before being interrupted when he hears a knock at his door.

“Derek, you still have to drive me to school.” Isaac grumbles from behind the door.

Huffing, Derek rubs his nose against Stiles collarbone as he calls back, “Be down in a few minutes.”, he turns his face back towards Stiles who is grinning from ear to ear. “Shut up.”

“By all means, Sourwolf, go and drop the little pup at school. I’ll still be here when you get back. Although I might use your little secret stash of lube to fool around while I wait, I’m not know to have a lot of patience.” The angel smirks when Derek growls low in his throat.

“When I come back I’m going to make sure you can’t wake for three days.” He growls, pressing a harsh kiss to Stiles lips, before leaping out of bed. Right when he gets to the door he feels a tug on his arm, looking behind him he grins at Stiles, “I’ll be quick don’t worry.”

“No that’s not it. I…I need to tell you something, I’m not…”

Derek pulls Stiles into his arms, pressing his nose against the angels neck to inhale his spicy warm scent, “Hey it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me anything right now, alright? Take your time, and then tell me. Whatever it is, I won’t get mad, alright.”

Stiles nods his head, leaning forward to peck Derek’s lips, when he pulls back he’s grinning and giving the alpha werewolf a wink when he leaves.

Later Derek will wish he asked what Stiles was really trying to tell him, at first he had thought it was because Stiles was a virgin. So he was slow and thorough when he prepped Stiles, making the angel a moaning and begging mess beneath him until he finally took him. It was fun, nothing serious like Derek’s past relationships were, they laughed and teased each other, and Stiles enjoyed the way their lips felt against one another. When Derek had woken up later that day from napping he could hear Stiles downstairs rummaging through the kitchen, when he returns Stiles comes back with a plate full of sandwiches.

“I didn’t know how much you ate so I used half the loaf.” He smiles sheepishly, Derek only grins and places a kiss on his cheek.

After finishing off the second sandwich Derek finally ask, “Is this casual? Or…?”

Stiles snorts, “Absolutely not. Your mine, wolf man. We’re together in a….what do they call it now a days? Boyfriends? Yeah, we’re boyfriends. Or partners? Lovers?” He shrugs, “Dating. I don’t care. As long as your happy, I’m happy.”

Giving a lopsided grin, Derek drags Stiles into his arms so they can cuddle before the pack gets here. At first he was nervous how everyone would react to Stiles joining the pack, but the pack was delighted. They took to Stiles like he was the cool older brother, the boys were distraught when Stiles had admitted he never played video games before, nor did he know what Star Wars or comic books were. Meanwhile, the girls would gossip with him and drag him off to go shopping with them, one night Stiles came back with his nails colored a dark red and twelve different lipstick kisses on his cheek.

“They didn’t know what color they liked best, so I said they could use me as they’re little puppet.” Stiles shrugged, not even batting an eyelash when Lydia and Erica would drag him to sit down next to them and put make up on him. Even Allison joined in on the fun, the guys would snicker until the girls gave them an evil eye and threatened they would be next. “I don’t understand why they’re making such a big deal about me wearing makeup.” Stiles shrugged.

Derek had spent the whole night leaving bite marks, hickies and scent marking the angle. His wolf howling with possessiveness, and loved the way Stiles just accepted how clingy and possessive he was. “My personal big bad wolf.” Stiles would tease him, he had way too many nicknames for Derek, but he soaked up the affection like a sponge nonetheless.

It wasn’t until a few months later when the truth came out, it was pack night and everyone was at Derek’s loft watching movies. Cuddled up under blankets and munching on popcorn, Derek was watching the movie eyes slipping closed a little while Stiles was paying more attention to studying Derek’s hands as he laid in the alpha’s lap. Stopping all of a sudden, he jumped to his feet and stared out the window.

“Shit.” 

That’s all that came out of his mouth, when suddenly the windows were crashing open and three intruders were leaping at Stiles. The angel snarled and threw them off, the wolfs jumping to their feet and shifting ready to fight off the attackers. Derek froze when eh saw the attackers eyes, they were black, like a demons.

“Demons.” He snarled, flashing his red eyes at the attackers.

“My prince,” one of them spoke, it’s voice was off putting not entirely human as it sounded disoriented. “You have been with these animals for too long, you’re wishes for you to return back to Hell. You are meant to be down there, not here with these mongrels-“

“Silence!” Stiles snarled, a hand coming up to grab the demons throat, squeezing the breath from his lungs.

“My prince-“

“Don’t call me that. I am not your lord, I never wanted to be. Tell my father I’ll be staying up here, and if he wants to talk he better come up here and speak to me. Not send his lap dogs to do his bidding.” Stiles snarled, his eyes shifting as they turned completely black, but this wasn’t the same kind of black like the demons had. His pupils were red like an alpha, but the darkness surrounding them seemed to absorb all the light around them, giving him an eerie look.

One of the demons snarled, an ugly looking blade slipping into his hand as he leapt at Derek. The blade barely reached the alpha because suddenly Stiles was right infant of the demon, grabbing his arm and braking it as he placed a hand over his face. Dark lights flickered between his fingers, and when he removed his hadn’t the demons face had melted to nothing. Stiles head snapped up to the last two demons, he shrugged his shoulders backwards and dark wings unflurred behind him, they were massive and could probably stretch across the entire room. They too had an eerie darkness to them that sent the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck standing straight up, his wolf whined at sensing a dangerous enemy in the room but also at it’s mate getting hurt.

“Leave. And if I see you again, I’ll kill you.” Stiles voice left no room for anyone else to butt in, so the demons nodded their heads and took the dead one along with them as they disappeared into black mist. Letting out a stuttering sigh, Stiles crumbled into himself, holding his head between his hands as he growled. When he looked back up his eyes were back to normal, and tears were slipping down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I put the pack in danger. I shouldn’t have-I never should have-“

“Stiles.” Derek broke him from speaking more, kneeling next to the angel and placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok. No one blames you for not telling us.”

“Yeah, telling someone your Lucifer isn’t exactly the best conversation starter.” Lydia smirked, placing a hand on Stiles other shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. “No one cares that you didn’t tell us, Stiles.”

“I…you don’t? You sure you don’t want to throw me out, or burn me with holy water?”

“Does that even work?”

Derek glared at Allison who smiled back sheepishly, turning his attention back to Stiles he gave him a gentle smile as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead, “You’re still pack Stiles, Prince of Hell or not, we still care about you.”

“Yeah! And now that we know you have hella cool wings, you can repay us by giving us some flying lessons.” Erica called, jumping over the couch to reach out and pet Stiles wings. The appendages twitched a little but then leaned into her gentle touch, and Stiles face grew fond as he watched everyone look in amazement at his massive wings.

“I love you guys.” Stiles said tearily, Derek smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug, reaching behind Stiles to pet at his wings. Smirking when Stiles shuddered beneath his touch.

“Sensitive?” He teased.

“Sort of. I’ve never really had anyone touch them besides myself and my father, I usually clean them myself.”

“So soft” Isaac said fondly, while him and Scott both scratched gentle through the plums.

It takes twenty minutes of petting Stiles wings, and soothing him that no one’s going to throw him out until everyone is tired and ready to sleep. Dragging Stiles behind him, Derek pushes Stiles down onto their bed, grinning when Stiles makes a squeaking sound but then giggles as Derek nuzzles against his neck. They kiss for a few minutes, until Derek’s hands slip down to tug at Stiles sweats pulling a sweat moan from the angels lips.

“Mine.” Derek growls as he tears off the pants, “All mine, and no else’s. Only I get to see you like this, I only want to kiss you, make you feel good. Fuck you until your boneless beneath me, and then kiss you until your lisp are swollen. I want to mark you so badly, bite you so hard it leaves a mark so then everyone will see your mine.”

“Fuck, yes! Derek please, please, please. Yours. All yours.” Stiles whines, clinging onto Derek like everything will vanish if he lets go. “Your mine. Only mine. My alpha. Mine.”

Derek snarls, feeling his fangs drop as he scraps them across Stiles neck, already slipping inside Stiles and pounding his hips. Stiles mewls as Derek teases his pulse point with his lips, hips jackhammering into him, hands leaving bruises as they hold him against the bed. They kiss one another harshly, hard enough to bruise each others lips, as Stiles pants beneath him he clenches around him and groans when Derek growls into his neck. “Mine. Mine” he snarls, like the words are going to actually mark Stiles. The angel moans and grips at his shoulders, his legs wrapping tighter around him as eh gets closer to coming.

“Derek, Derek-bite me. Mark me yours. Don’t wanna be anyone else’s. Only yours.” Stiles moans, throwing his head to the side to expose his throat. The action sets off Derek’s wolf and he can feel the animal side of him take over as he fucks Stiles harshly, his face contorting as he shifts and his fangs growing longer as he pants over the point on Stiles neck. When he feels Stiles come he snarls and tears into his neck, pressing himself all the way into Stiles as he comes inside of the angel. Pulling his fangs off, Derek laps at the blood dripping from Stiles neck, before flopping down on top of him. Stiles grunts but doesn’t complain, instead he wraps his arms around Derek and presses his face into the alpha’s neck. 

“Love you.” He sighs, pressing a kiss against the length of Derek’s throat.

“Mmmh, love you too.” Derek rumbles, eyes slipping closed as he falls asleep.

~~

Derek grumbles when he feels Stiles move from beneath him, the angel trying to get out from beneath him but Derek isn’t having it. So he wraps his arms tightly around Stiles and rolls them over onto their side, nuzzling against Stiles throat, as he sleepy rumbles in pleasure as Stiles makes a small squeak. But his mate is still squirming in his arm which has Derek frowning, he ignores it however for a few more minutes of sleep. He’ll get payback later for his mate waking him up early. Except the moment is ruined when he hears someone else in the room clear their throat, snapping his eyes open Derek sits up to stare at the man standing at the door glaring at them.

“Son, you wanna explain yourself?” The man ask, staring over at Stiles, who shrinks himself in Derek’s arms.

“Hey dad, uh…so this is Derek. He’s my mate, and uh….this is totally not how I wanted to introduce you two. It totally involved more clothes than this.” Stiles mutters the last part to himself, covering his redding face.

The man-Stiles father’s glare gets more angrier as he stares at the two of them, “That wasn’t an explanation as to why you left Hell without a word, I’ve been going mad looking for you son. And then I get told by some lowly demon that they found you with a pack of werewolves and was sleeping with the alpha? Do you know how angry I was when he told me that? My own son, leaves me for some werewolf, and you don’t even think to I don’t know call me?” His voice rises as he grows angrier.

Derek flinches at the power coming from the man’s voice, his wolf whining to get away and to protect their mate. Stiles sets a hand on his own and glares right back at his father.

“What did you expect me to do! Live the rest of eternity being trapped down in that shit hole, torturing souls and dealing with those assholes at the Court? No thank you. I got fed up, and left because I couldn’t stand that place anymore. At first it was because I was bored, but then I realized how much of life I was missing out on. Did you know I’ve never had friends before? I’ve never had real friends who cared about me, never took me out shopping with them, or playing video games, you know like normal people do with their normal friends. I’ve never had a boyfriend before either! I’ve never had someone who loves me for who I am not what, and Derek…Derek’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He took me on a movie date! I’ve never been on a date before, nor have I kissed anyone. It was the best thing ever! And you know what? You what I’ve always want, butI could never have? Family! I’ve never had a true family, I’ve never had a fucking family meal, but here….here I get all of that and so much more because pack, pack cares about each other dad. And I care about my pack!”

Stiles had started to cry at the last part, which had Derek’s wolf whine and nuzzle against him to comfort his mate. Pressing gentle kisses to Stiles shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into his back, Stiles crumbled under his touch and pressed his face against Derek’s chest as he cried. Ignoring Stiles father as he watched the two of them with a stern eye, Derek comforted Stiles, reminding him to take deep breaths and patting his back when he hiccuped. When he calmed down Stiles sniffed wetly, wiping away the snot that had dripped down his nose.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, Derek just chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Don’t worry, it’s natural when you cry. Besides its only a little snot.” He teased, smiling when Stiles huffed at him.

“I see.” Jumping at the man’s voice, Derek tuned his attention back towards Stiles father his look was softer as he watched the both of them. “I was a terrible dad wasn’t I. I’m sorry Stiles, I never did give a thought to what you really felt, I just assumed you were happy with what you were doing and should have asked you instead. I was just so angry that you ran away.”

Sniffing, Stiles wiping he eyes, “It’s ok day. You had a whole domain to look over, I just hid away from everything.”

“Will you come back? With me? Come back to he-“

“No. I’m not going back there, so you can call off the hounds. I don’t think I want to go back there, it’s dull and boring, but I’ll visit. Or maybe, you could crawl out from all the brimstone and fire and visit your son when the holidays come around.” Stiles grinned at the last part.

His father huffed, but smiled at his son, “Well see. But that doesn’t mean I like the fact you’re already mated without my permission.”

“Dad, I’m like a thousand years old, I think I can make my own decisions.”

“I expect family dinners every Sunday. Then I’ll get to see if this alpha of yours is truly worthy of my son.”

“Fine. But you better not tell him any embarrassing stories about me.” Stiles scrunched his nose up at that part.

“Oh no, I’m giving definitely telling him the story about the clown.”

“Dad NO!”

“See you later son, and I’ll be seeing you both on Sunday.”

Stiles groaned when his father vanished in a blink, pulling a pillow over his face to attempt smothering himself to death. Snorting, Derek laid down beside him and pushed the pillow off of his disgruntled face, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Clowns?”

“I will murder you.”

“Love you too, Stiles.” Derek grinned, as he peppered the disgruntled angels face. “Come on, angel, let’s go eat breakfast.”

Stiles groaned as he rolled out of bed, “How long have you been waiting to use that?”

“Long enough.” He grins.

“Hate you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Stiles smiles, leaning over to place a sweet kiss to Derek’s lips, before they both walk downstairs to eat breakfast together and wrap they legs around one another as they sit at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to get some other pics finished, but so far I have a vampire!Stiles fit, time travel fit, and one where Derek and Stiles run away together. Who knows which one I'll finish first! Tell me your thoughts in the comments!!


End file.
